Boy Next Door
by Faychimen
Summary: Siang itu benar-benar terasa terik bagi Yoongi, walaupun pendingin sudah menyala sekalipun / "Do a blowjob for me." / Completed / BTS FanFiction / YoonMin / Yaoi / BoysLove / Boy x Boy
Siang itu benar-benar terasa terik bagi Yoongi. Bahkan pendingin ruangan yang sudah diatur dengan titik suhu terendah, tidak cukup untuk mendinginkan tubuh Yoongi yang merasa begitu kepanasan.

Bersyukur ia tak harus ikut keluar rumah untuk menemani Seokjin berbelanja, karena mungkin Yoongi akan segera meleleh jika ia terkena cahaya matahari yang begitu terik siang itu.

.

.

.

 **The Boy Next Door, a BTS FanFiction**

 **Disclaimer : BTS © God, Story © Faychimen**

 **Pairing : YoonMin / Seme! Yoongi x Uke! Jimin**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi, BL, R-18, M content**

.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, keluarga Jeon― Yang merupakan tetangga keluarga Min, meminta tolong kepada keluarga Min untuk menitipkan putra mereka, Jungkook, selama beberapa hari― Karena mereka memiliki beberapa urusan di luar kota, dan tidak bisa turut serta membawa Jungkook bersama mereka.

.

Hingga akhirnya hari ini tiba, hari minggu yang cerah. Terlalu cerah, menurut Yoongi. Ia ingin segera menghabiskan hari Minggu tanpa Seokjin dan tanpa pekerjaan secepat mungkin. Yoongi yang merupakan pekerja keras tidak terbiasa jika tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukannya, membuatnya terus berharap agar hari Minggu 'yang cerah' ini cepat tergantikan dengan hari Senin dan bekerja di kantor seperti biasanya.

Yoongi tak pernah merasa sebenci ini dengan hari Minggu. Biasanya, ia akan menghabiskan seharian berdua dengan Seokjin. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, ia menolak untuk pergi keluar, mengingat suhu di luar rumah tanpa pendingin ruangan yang sudah pasti jauh lebih panas. Dan ia tidak perlu khawatir karena Seokjin tidak sendirian, ia meminta Jungkook untuk menemaninya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Padahal sehari sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji pada Seokjin untuk menghabiskan hari Minggu bertiga bersama Jungkook. Dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Seokjin, mengingat ini adalah hari terakhir Jungkook dititipkan kepada mereka― Namun Seokjin juga sudah mengenal Yoongi sejak lama, dan ia sudah memaklumi Yoongi jika sudah begini.

.

.

.

"Sialan― Ini benar-benar panas!" Yoongi menanggalkan pakaiannya, dan kini satu-satunya kain yang membalut tubuhnya hanyalah celana berbahan kain yang sangat pendek― Hampir menampakkan seluruh paha putih mulusnya.

Baru saja ia berencana untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja seseorang membunyikan bel kediaman Min dan membuat Yoongi mendelik, dengan langkah terburu-buru ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah, bahkan ia lupa bahwa dirinya hanya mengenakan sepotong celana pendek.

"Ya, ya. Sebentar." Yoongi terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati kira-kira siapa yang mengunjungi kediamannya saat ini? Mungkinkah Seokjin meninggalkan sesuatu dan kembali lagi? Atau mungkinkah keluarga Jeon kembali lebih awal? Pertanyaannya segera terjawab setelah ia membuka pintu dan mendapatkan sosok remaja yang dikenalnya.

"Annyeong, Yoongi-ssi." Park Jimin, putra dari keluarga Park yang juga merupakan tetangganya, sekaligus teman sekolah Jungkook. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan memamerkan deretan giginya saat tersenyum ramah, sebelum kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apakah ada Jungkook didalam?"

"Oh, Jimin." Yoongi membalas senyuman Jimin dengan canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. Ia hanya, tidak terbiasa menerima tamu. Biasanya, Seokjin yang akan melakukan urusan seperti ini. "Jungkook sedang pergi bersama Seokjin, uhm.."

Jimin mengangguk tanda mengerti, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berujar, "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku bermain di rumah Yoongi-ssi hari ini? Tidak ada orang dirumahku, aku merasa kesepian."

"Err.. Yah, tentu saja." Jujur saja, Yoongi bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolak tamu. Sebenarnya, ia sedang tidak menginginkan keberadaan siapapun di kediamannya saat ini, karena satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia setelah menyegarkan tubuhnya adalah, telanjang bulat. Dan kini, kedatangan Jimin menghancurkan rencananya.

.

Bukan pertama kalinya Jimin mengunjungi kediamannya, sebenarnya. Namun biasanya Seokjin yang mengajaknya bermain atau sekedar mengobrol, dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

Yoongi tak berniat sama sekali untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, mengingat bahwa ia dan Jimin merupakan sesama jenis. Ya, sesama jenis― Walaupun itu tak berlaku untuk dirinya dan Seokjin.

Yoongi berusaha untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Jimin. Toh, Jimin sudah familiar dengan kediaman mereka, jadi Yoongi tak perlu mengawasi Jimin, benar kan?

.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tengah yang tepat berada di bawah pendingin ruangan. Sesekali menghembuskan nafas penuh keputusasaan, membuatnya semakin ingin menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya.

Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah rileks, meskipun keringat tetap mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya. Membuat sekujur tubuh berkulit putih pucat itu basah karena keringat, dan juga celana pendeknya kini mulai basah. Entah basah karena keringat, atau karena Yoongi yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu― Ya, Yoongi sedang memikirkan Seokjin saat ini. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yoongi basah dan semakin kepanasan.

Yoongi berusaha serileks mungkin dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, hampir saja ia tertidur jika saja―

"Yoongi-ssi, kau terlihat begitu seksi hanya dengan bertelanjang dada~"

― Jimin tak membisikkan kalimat tersebut tepat di daun telinganya dengan nada yang sensual. Yoongi berani bersumpah kalau miliknya kini terbangun.

Yoongi langsung membuka kelopak matanya dan menoleh kearah pemilik suara yang tengah duduk di sofa yang sama, tepat disampingnya, kini tengah menyeringai jahil.

"A― Apa?!" Yoongi menghernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Jimin heran. Berharap bahwa yang barusan ia dengar hanyalah ilusi. Ia begitu yakin bahwa ia sedang memikirkan Seokjin sebelumnya, dan keberadaan Jimin disini mungkin mengacaukan pikirannya.

Jimin melirik kearah celana pendek Yoongi yang sudah basah dan terlihat menonjol. Seringaiannya yang kini semakin melebar, membuat Yoongi semakin kebingungan.

"Yoongi-ssi, apa aku boleh membantumu agar kau merasa lebih dingin?" Jimin bahkan tak membiarkan Yoongi menjawab. Pemuda itu langsung menyentuh milik Yoongi yang memang sudah mengeras dan meraba-rabanya.

"Bocah― Apa yang arhh―" Yoongi mengeluarkan desahan tertahankan. Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk menolak, namun tubuhnya meminta lebih. Ia meremas sisi sofa dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Jimin, seolah meminta pertanggung jawaban atas perbuatannya.

"Do a blowjob for me."

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana, kini Yoongi dan Jimin berada di kamar tamu― Kamar yang digunakan oleh Jungkook selama berada di kediaman Min. Adalah ide Jimin, untuk melakukannya di kamar. Dan tentu saja Yoongi dengan sukarela mengabulkannya, karena ia benar-benar membutuhkan pelepasan untuk tubuhnya. Semakin cepat, semakin baik.

"Yoongi-ssi, sekarang aku harus apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Yoongi yang tengah duduk di pinggiran ranjang memberikan kode kepada Jimin untuk segera melepas satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh Yoongi. Jimin hanya menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menarik turun celana dan juga dalaman hingga paha bagian dalam dan juga kejantanan milik Yoongi yang sudah mengeras. Suhu udara sangat mempengaruhi birahi Yoongi, ternyata.

Jimin sedikit menjilati ujung penis Yoongi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar memasukkan setengah penis Yoongi kedalam mulutnya, kemudian mendongak untuk menatap wajah Yoongi yang memerah dan juga nafas pendek yang memburu karena kepanasan sekaligus terangsang. Betapa pemandangan yang indah, menurut Jimin.

"Sialan―" Yoongi dapat merasakan miliknya kini tengah dipermainkan oleh lidah nakal Jimin didalam mulutnya, terasa begitu nikmat. Terlebih lagi gumaman dan desahan tertahan Jimin, karena mulutnya penuh dengan sebagian penis Yoongi yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Yoongi yang tidak tahan karena Jimin hanya memasukkan setengah miliknya, Yoongi kemudian menekan kepala Jimin hingga seluruh penisnya masuk kedalam mulut Jimin, membuatnya mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Jimin bahkan sedikit kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya karena kini penis Yoongi mengenai tenggorokannya, sebelum akhirnya ia menggerakkan kepalanya dengan gerakan maju dan mundur, mengulum dan menghisap penis Yoongi dengan gerakan sensual, membuat keduanya meloloskan desahan tertahankan, dengan Yoongi yang menjambak pelan surai Jimin yang mulai basah karena keringat.

Ketika Jimin merasa milik Yoongi sudah mulai berkedut, Jimin mempercepat gerakannya dan merasakan milik Yoongi yang sudah basah karena precumnya. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi menekan kepala Jimin agar melahap seluruh penisnya dan segera menyemburkan cairan miliknya didalam mulut Jimin. Terlalu tiba-tiba untuk Jimin, membuatnya tersedak oleh cairan tersebut, namun segera ia telan dengan sukarela. Yoongi kini merasa miliknya menjadi dingin karena dibasahi oleh saliva Jimin dan terkena angin pendingin udara, ia begitu menikmatinya.

Setelah akhirnya ia menjilati milik Yoongi dan menelan habis sperma yang membasahi penis Yoongi, ia melepas kulumannya kemudian menatap wajah merah Yoongi yang penuh dengan bulir keringat. Terlihat begitu seksi dan menggoda disaat bersamaan.

Butuh waktu bagi keduanya untuk bernafas dengan sewajarnya, sebelum akhirnya Jimin kembali berujar, "Yoongi-ssi, aku ingin kau memenuhi diriku~"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, ia merasa dirinya benar-benar telah hilang akal. "Tapi aku masih ingin bermain denganmu―" Dengan cepat, Yoongi menarik tubuh Jimin dan membuatnya berbaring diatas ranjang. Dengan lihai, Yoongi menanggalkan satu persatu kain yang membalut tubuh Jimin dan menghempaskannya ke sembarang arah, membuat kedua sosok di atas ranjang tersebut dengan kondisi telanjang bulat, tanpa tertutupi oleh sehelai benangpun. Yoongi kini menindih tubuhnya, namun kedua lengannya digunakan sebagai penyangga agar tidak sepenuhnya menimpa tubuh Jimin.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Yoongi melumat bibir tebal Jimin― Disaat bersamaan, Yoongi memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam manhole Jimin, membuat Jimin mengerang sakit bercamput nikmat, membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar dan memberi akses leluasa bagi lidah Yoongi untuk memasukinya. Yoongi menggigit dan menjilat secara bergantian bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya sebelum kemudian memasukkan lidahnya kedalam gua mulut Jimin dan mengabsen deretan gigi Jimin dan mempertemukannya dengan lidah Jimin, kemudian mengulum dan menghisap lidahnya, membuat Jimin tak hentinya meloloskan desahan tertahankan.

Yoongi mengakhiri tautan bibirnya dengan sapuan jilatan di langit langit `jimin dan melumat ujung bibirnya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya beralih ke garis rahangnya dan perpotongan leher Jimin, kemudian menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga membuat noda bercak merah keunguan yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit Jimin. Pada saat yang sama, Yoongi menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam manhole Jimin dan menggerakkannya dengan gerakan berputar-putar dan mengorek, membuat Jimin terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Aaah― Sakithh―" Jimin terus mengerang dan meloloskan desahan, meminta agar Yoongi segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, "Yoongi-ssi― Penuhi aahhh.. Penuhi akuhhhnn aahhhnng.."

Giliran Yoongi yang menyeringai, "Tch. Tidak sabaran, eoh?" Yoongi segera menarik seluruh jemarinya yang sempat bermain didalam manhole Jimin, sebelum akhirnya menancapkan miliknya kedalam manhole Jimin tanpa aba-aba. Jimin kini mendesah kuat, saat sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar daripada jemari Yoongi kini tengah memaksa masuk kedalam dirinya.

Untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit, Yoongi membungkam bibir Jimin dengan menggunakan bibirnya dan melumatnya penuh hasrat. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Yoongi mendorong miliknya semakin dalam. Jimin meremas kuat sepai ranjang yang kini sudah tak karuan karena pergerakan mereka berdua sedari tadi. Sesekali mendesah pelan dibalik pagutan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi, rasa sakitnya kini teralihkan karena permainan lidah Yoongi yang begitu lihai. Perlahan namun pasti, Yoongi berhasil menancapkan seluruh miliknya kedalam manhole Jimin yang begitu ketat.

"Ahh.. You're so tighhnnn.." Yoongi mengerang ketika merasa lubang Jimin semakin berkedut, menandakan bahwa milik Jimin sudah siap untuk menyemburkan cairannya, namun tidak diizinkan oleh Yoongi. "Keluarkan bersama, oke?"

Yoongi menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan maju dan mundur, menumbuk rektum anal Jimin dengan penuh nafsu, mendesah tertahan tiap kali lubang Jimin berkedut dan menjepit penis Yoongi semakin ketat. Begitu pula dengan Jimin yang berusaha sebisanya menahan keluarnya cairan miliknya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Yoongi.

"Ahhh― I'm close―" Yoongi menghentakkan miliknya dengan kecepatan maksimal, sebelum ternyata Jimin terlebih dahulu menyemburkan cairannya yang kemudian membasahi perut Yoongi. Tak lama setelahnya, Yoongi menyusul dengan menyemburkan cairan miliknya didalam Jimin. Yoongi mengeluarkan banyak cairan, bahkan hingga keluar dari lubang Jimin dan membasahi seprai ranjang.

Keduanya terkulai lemas dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Yoongi kembali melumat bibir Jimin yang sudah membengkak, menjilati ujungnya sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jimin, memeluk sosok pemuda dihadapannya erat dengan keadaan penisnya yang masih tertancap di lubang Jimin, membuat tubuh keduanya saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Aku merasa semakin panas." Yoongi berujar, yang kemudian disahuti oleh ide nakal Jimin lainnya.

"Yoongi-ssi, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mendinginkan tubuh dengan mandi air dingin?"

Yoongi kemudian menggigit daun telinga Jimin dan menjilatinya dengan gerakan lidah sensual, sebelum akhirnya berbisik pelan, "Dasar anak nakal."

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin dalam dekapannya― Dengan dalam kondisi penisnya yang masih tertancap didalam Jimin, tanpa berniat untuk menariknya keluar. Kemudian Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan yang sama lagi di dalam kamar mandi, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar membersihkan diri masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
